wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
I Hope You Dance
I Hope You Dance is the twelfth episode and finale of Season 2 of Wynonna Earp. It aired August 25, 2017 on Syfy in the US and on Space in Canada. Synopsis Wynonna is running out of time, and is desperate to defeat The Widows before her fate is sealed. Plot When we last left Wynonna, she was in a field feeling really pregnant. When we see her now, she’s still in the same field, still super pregnant. Things haven’t changed much. Except Waverly has, with a shotgun, intercepted Bobo and the Widows as they beat the warpath into town. Wynonna joins the fray, but it looks as though her weapon of choice is futile against the Widows now that the last seal is broken. Later, the gang is back together again — minus Doc, who’s somewhere. Hopefully. And not dead. They immediately get to crafting their plan to defeat the Widows and Bobo, and eventually Clootie: Wynonna puts Peacemaker onto the plate with the seal, and it glows. So maybe they’re like heirloom cousins or something. Meanwhile, Bobo has taken the widows to a mine where the demon Clootie was buried. He’s helping the wicked ladies exhume their hubby for his own sake: once Clootie is up and about, he can help Bobo forestall a trip to Hell. Beth Widow is all OVER Clootie’s weakened body, whereas Mercedes…is not. She’s having a change of heart, and wants to divorce herself from Clootie the only way she knows how: with an axe. First she chops off Clootie’s hand, then she traps Beth and Bobo in the mineshaft and lays an impasse at the exit with a quick explosion. She is a quick one. Once above ground, Mercedes Widow casts a makeover spell, and transforms into a similarly fearsome, slightly less grotesque version of herself. It’s cool. While Wynonna and Waverly track down the Iron Witch and demand her help, Dolls finds Doc at the well wrestling with demons of a different stripe: namely, mortality. Under the threat of a face wound via Peacemaker, the Iron Witch melts the plate down into a single bullet for Peacemaker, which Wynonna can use to vanquish Clootie. It’ll be a lucky shot if she can pull it off. And at Black Badge HQ, Jeremy and Nicole’s Bobo brainstorming session is cut short when the White Widow (aka Mercedes Widow) bursts in looking for Wynonna (and her babe). She promptly knocks out the two Black Badgers with her breath, and wrangles them for bait. Later, while Waverly and Wynonna are en route to the hospital, they stop the car for the White Widow’s unlawful traffic impasse. She’s got Jeremy and Nicole laid out on the ground, and threatens to kill them if Wynonna doesn’t do her bidding. Beth shows up and takes Waverly by the throat, and will kill her unless Wynonna does her bidding. Then! Doc shows up, and is readying to shoot Wynonna dead before she has to decide whose bidding she’s going to do! Then, he shoots. But wait! There’s more. So Doc aims at Wynonna and Wynonna aims at Doc. They both shoot at the same time. The bullets meet, split, and the halves go their separate ways…into the breasts of the Widows, killing them both. One bullet, two dead demons. And Dolls, who attempts to breach the Purgatory border to fetch Wynonna a doctor, is stopped by Ewan and the Brotherhood. They’re making every play to make sure the Earp heir stays safe, including killing anyone who knows about it — like Wynonna’s OBGYN. Speaking of Wynonna, at Shorty’s, Rosita and Waverly are helping her in the beginning stages of her labor. And by helping, we mean that Rosita has knocked out Waverly and threatens to abduct Wynonna’s newborn as her ticket out of the Ghost River Triangle. Doc and Jeremy have tracked down Bobo at the mine, but the demon’s powers are stronger than ever. But Doc manages to overtake Bobo and impale him on some spikes, so…he’s pretty busted up. Meanwhile, Waverly wakes up, grabs Peacemaker, and, by the power vested in her by Wynonna and the Earp line, is able to discharge a bullet to scare off Rosita. Wynonna pops out the babiest Earp, and she's just the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. But Wynonna isn’t able to enjoy her child long: Waverly whisks her away and tests her for Revenant fatherhood. Together, she and Nicole approach the edge of the Ghost River Triangle. Waverly carries the child over the edge and nothing happens. This means that Doc is indeed the baby's father, and Waverly is not Bobo's daughter. Neither of them are part revenant. Waverly then asks Nicole what she is if neither a Revenant nor an Earp. Nicole replies, "You are extraordinary" and they share a kiss before heading back to the car. Waverly then asks about the divorce, and Nicole says she's working on it. Shorty’s bar is now crawling with a Revenant posse, looking for the baby and Wynonna. They don’t expect the baby to be gone, and for Dolls to arrive and provide backup. It’s a Revenant BBQ. Elsewhere, out in the middle of a field, Waverly, Doc, and Haught hand over the baby to moneybags Perry (remember him from the creepy trophy episode?), who, in his helicopter, will fly the child to safety. Far, far away. It is a somber, saddening moment, but perhaps for the best: as Bulshar, Clootie’s real, demon name, has risen. And it’s gonna be bad. Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Tamara Duarte as Rosita Bustillos * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Dani Kind and Meghan Heffern as The Widows * Brendon Fehr as Ewan Allenbach * Rachael Ancheril as Gretta Perley * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Perry Crofte * Reamonn Joshee as Stevie * Paula Kaye as Michelle Gibson * Unknown as Alice Michelle Earp Trivia * The title makes reference to the country pop song, I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack. * Baby Earp is finally born, where it's revealed that Doc is the father and we finally learn her gender. * We finally meet Willa's, Wynonna's, and Waverly's mother for the first time. * Waverly learns that she is indeed not half revenant, and therefore not Bobo's daughter. Although Bobo tells Doc that he never claimed that Waverly was his daughter: only that she was his kin. In Season 3, we finally learn who her father is. Media Images 212still 001.jpg 212still 002.jpg 212still 003.jpg 212still 004.jpg 212still 005.jpg 212still 006.jpg 212still 007.jpg 212still 008.jpg 212still 009.jpg 212still 010.jpg 212still 011.jpg 212still 012.jpg 212still 013.jpg 212still 014.jpg 212still 015.jpg 212still 016.jpg 212still 017.jpg 212still 018.jpg 212still 019.jpg 212still 020.jpg 212still 021.jpg 212still 022.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 2, Episode 12 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes